


“I’m pretty good at providing distractions.”

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: Naughty Mischief [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: Sho is in a videocall with his team to solve a sudden issue, and Aiba wants to help him to kill the boredom.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Naughty Mischief [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105016
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	“I’m pretty good at providing distractions.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First NC-17 of this Tanabata. I had this idea when the lockdown happened and smartworking started to be used, and... Well, this is the result. Hope you like it hahaha ^^

Sho glanced sleepily at the clock on his kitchen’s wall. It was already half past 10 pm. He didn’t mind having long meetings, but he did mind when an issue suddenly popped out and they had to gather as soon as possible.

Right now, a factory had just decided to deny their order, even if they had accepted it at first. So, now, Sakurai and his team had to do a meeting and find a way out of this problem. They had been discussing for over an hour and he was starting to feel the tiredness and, as impossible as it may seem, boredom.

_At least we could do a conference call and didn’t have to rush at the office._ He thought while holding back a yawn.

His phone, which was next to his PC, buzzed and lit up, showing an incoming text from his boyfriend. After dinner, he had shut into the bedroom so that he wouldn’t disturb Sho with unwanted background noise.

_Still not done?_

Trying to be as discreet as possible, he typed a reply.

_.No, unfortunately_

_I see…_

_...Sorry_

_Don’t worry. It’s work after all!_ _  
_ _And you like it lol._

_Yeah, but I could really use_  
_.some distraction right now_

_I’m pretty good at providing distractions._

_.Please, don’t do anything_

His message was left on read and he was scared of what his boyfriend was able to do. Aiba could be reckless, and he really didn’t need that. Hoping that the other man didn’t take his text seriously, he focused again on his co-worker, who had just finished explaining her plan.

“Everyone, thank you for your solutions,” the head of their team said, “I’ll think on what to do and be back as soon as I make a decision. I’m turning off the camera and the microphone for the time being. You may do so as well.”

“Understood,” everyone replied, as they turned off their video and audio. 

Closing his eyes, he brought his fingers to his temples, trying to ease his slight headache. After that, Sho leaned back on his chair and stretched his arms, before doing the same with his legs under the table. When he did that, though, his feet bumped into something which certainly wasn’t a chair or the table itself.

He wasn’t fast enough to retrieve them, and soon that same something grabbed his legs and pulled him a bit further. Without having to check under the table, he exclaimed, “When the hell did you sneak under it?”

“I’m a man of many talents.”

“Masaki, I’m in a meeting,” he said, while looking at his PC to verify that everything was turned off correctly.

“I know, but you deserve a distraction, right?”

Masaki had already his hands on Sakurai’s sweatpants, and he tried everything he could to shove them away. However, his boyfriend resisted all his attempts and had managed to lower them a bit.

“Masaki, stop.”

“Think about it. You don’t know how long your boss is going to take; we could finish even faster than her.”

Sho sighed, and knowing that there was no way to stop his stubborn boyfriend, he let the other man’s hands in his pants so that he could take out his member.

As Aiba’s hand slid on his length, Sakurai couldn’t help but stiff, due to the worry of his boss suddenly starting back the meeting. He could try to keep himself together all through the other man’s ministrations, but he knew well enough that he could never do that.

Right at that moment, almost like evidence of his own thoughts, with a simple flick of the wrist, Sho let out a low moan. He was sure to have heard the man under him chuckle, before pumping his cock some more and then licking its tip. At that touch, Sho jumped on his seat, and Aiba took that chance to move the chair backwards, so that he could surface from the table and position himself right in front of Sho.

At once, Masaki grabbed Sho’s hips, to prevent him from moving, as he took his erection in his mouth. He bobbed a couple of times before releasing Sho’s member and licking it from its tip all the way down to its base. Soon, Aiba’s hands moved up to his torso, finding Sakurai’s nipples and pinching them, as his mouth wrapped again around his dick, this time sucking.

By now, Sho had thrown his head back and had let himself go, running his hands through his boyfriend’s hair and meeting his movements with his hips. His moans began to be louder and louder and when the man under him bit him gently, suddenly, he felt close to his orgasm.

As he moaned Masaki’s name, though, his boss’s voice echoed in the room. Alarmed, he opened his eyes and saw that the woman had just turned on his microphone and video camera.

“Masaki, stop,” he said, trying to push back the man.

However, his boyfriend didn’t want to let go and Sho had to literally shove his head back. He positioned its chair to his former place and tried to fix himself up, while Aiba was again under the table, laughing.

“Is only Sakurai the one missing?” 

He took a deep breath and turned on all his settings, “I’m here, I apologize.”

“Alright, so, having taken into consideration all your datas and analysis,” the woman started.

Aiba tried to reach out to Sakurai’s groin again but he blocked his hands. However, he could feel the man’s head coming near and so he put a hand on his forehead, hoping that this could have stopped him. 

“... it’s Sakurai’s one.”

Sho blinked, “Sorry, what? I couldn’t hear you properly, I’m having audio issues,” he lied.

“I chose your plan.”

“Ah, thank you very much,” he bowed his head slightly. He was currently cursing himself in his mind, because if he hadn’t sent Aiba that text, then now he wouldn’t have to pretend that everything was fine and that he didn’t have a freaking throbbing erection under the table. What’s more was that the culprit of all this had taken Sho’s hand, previously on his forehead, and started to suck on its finger, causing his focus to be very, very shaky.

With his free hand, he tried to move away Aiba’s hand but that only meant for his boyfriend a go-ahead because he grabbed his dick and achieved what had been his goal all along: giving Sho a blowjob in the midst of a meeting.

Aiba sucked hard, as if he wanted to swallow him, and this caused Sho’s body to jolt and shift on his chair, “Sorry, I-I have a dog… And is currently under the table,” he lied once again.

“Oh, don’t worry,” his boss said, “So, can you go tomorrow to Takashima factory to request our order?”

“I…” he trailed off.

Masaki had just decided to play with his balls and to stroke his cock’s base with his free hand. Sakurai’s mind couldn’t get a hold of his body, which was reacting even more than usual because, even though he hated to admit it, the fear of being discovered excited him. And not just a bit.

“Tomorrow morning…” he whispered. Aiba was now swirling his tongue around his member, and he had to bite his lips and close his eyes to not moan and roll his eyes back.

“Could you repeat?”

“I think…” his voice was trembling and so he cleared his throat, “I think that tomorrow morning…”

Sakurai grabbed the edges of the kitchen table. He was close; almost there.

“Do you think you’re able to drop by Takashima factory tomorrow morning?”

Sho gulped, his eyes still closed. He could feel Aiba all over him, and the only thing he wanted to do was grab the other man’s head and thrust inside his mouth. He was sweating profusely, while holding back his hips’ urge.

“Sakurai?... Sakurai?”

As Aiba gave one last, long and hard suck, Sho suddenly opened his eyes and his orgasm exploded.

“Yes! Yes!” he exclaimed. He tried to hide his shortness of breath, while his co-workers were all taken aback, “I can… go there… tomorrow morning.”

Masaki swallowed all his semen as he gave some last few sucks and licks, before releasing his member.

“Perfect. Then, I’ll leave this to you. Be sure to rest, you seem a bit out of it.”

“Thank you,” he replied shortly.

His boss thanked everyone for their hard work and apologized for the sudden meeting at such a late hour. He was grateful for those words, but Sakurai really needed to shut everything off now; he couldn’t be on camera one second more. Finally, though, the meeting had come to an end and when he could finally turn off his PC, he threw his head backwards.

“I hate you!” he whined.

An amused and laughing Aiba came out from under the table; his lips swollen but wearing a wide smirk.

“Come on, it was exciting, wasn't it?”

Sho glanced at Aiba’s groin, “And that erection is an evidence of that.”

Aiba pointed a finger at him, “Even that lovely mess of my boyfriend is one.”

“Seriously, I’m going to take my revenge.”

The other man began to walk away before stopping right on the kitchen door and looking back at him, “I’ll wait for you in the bedroom.”

Sakurai chuckled, making a mental note to never have an Aiba around while having a meeting. As exciting as it might be, he would rather not have a second experience of his orgasm caught on camera.


End file.
